Help
by Fanficfanatic1211
Summary: A young boy with raven hair that stuck up in every direction appears in the living room of James and Lily Potter's house to be found by one Sirius Black. Warning: abuse! and cute bonding in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Hope you guys enjoy! Fire hurts!

Don't own. JK Rowling does : )

Sirius was just lying on the Potter's couch waiting for James and Lily to wake up. He had gotten there early because he thought he had Auror training today with James but it turns out it was _tomorrow _so he just laid down on James's couch waiting for him to get up. He himself had actually almost fallen asleep but woke up with a start and grabbed his wand when there was a loud noise and a burst of light.

He was confused and he looked down to see an exact replica of James when he was younger on the floor bleeding and crying.

"Un-cle Vernon! I-I-I didn't me-e-ean too! Stop hit-ing me pl-pl-please I'll be good! I promise!" The little boy stuttered before going into heart wrenching sobs and curling up in a ball on the floor. Sirius was really, really, confused but he felt the need to help with boy. He looked to be about 4 and could have easily been a James from the past.

"Hey, hey little boy its okay. Uncle Vernon isn't here and I won't let him get to you ever again." He said soothingly. The boy looked up at Sirius and his eyes went as wide as saucers he squeaked and moved with surprising speed behind the couch. He poked his head out and said "Wh-who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"I don't know but tell me, what was Uncle Vernon doing to you?"

Harry looked at Sirius's face and for some reason trusted him. "Well Uncle Vernon was beating me for being a bad boy. He hit me with his belt, his foot, his hand and was yelling mean things at me." He quivered.

Sirius was appalled that someone could do that to such a sweet boy. Then he noticed how bad of shape the boy was in. He was bleeding from cuts all over his small body and was a stick with and a pale pasty white. He was cradling his left wrist and Sirius decided to wake Lily, who was a trained healer.

"Okay lad I'm going to get my friend. She is really nice and she is going to get you all fixed up. Okay? Now, what's your name son?"

"Harry, Harry Potter" The little boy said quietly.

Sirius started blankly at Harry for a second before he hurried up the stairs. To wake his friends and tell them their newborn son came from the future and was in their living room. Talk about a wake- up call.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I got a response that fast! You guys rock! Thanks to all of my AMAZING reviewers and I loves you forever and ever. Thank you to Rebecca Calzone, iheartweasleytwins, Jovie Black, and chimunk93! So let me know how this one goes!

Don't own. JK Rowling does : )

After waking them up sufficiently and describing the situation to them he brought his dumbstruck friends down to the room were their injured son was. Lily had tears in her eyes and James looked like he was just struck by lightning. When they got to the living room Harry was still behind the couch and peaked nervously out at them. "H-hi" he stammered and looked down at the floor.

Lily looked at his form and said to Sirius "I had hoped you were exaggerating…" then she was kneeling down next to the small boy. "Hi Harry my name is Lily and I'm going to help you out with your injuries okay?" she asked. He just nodded and looked away. "Okay honey can you take your shirt off for me?"

He fidgeted a second before saying "Do-do I have too-o?"

"Yes, dear I'm sorry but I need to get a better look at you."

"Okay" he pulled his shirt off. Sirius and James's eyes widened and James motioned for Sirius to go with him to the kitchen.

James sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. He was trying desperately to keep the tears back and he felt Sirius grip his shoulder.

"Well you know what this means," James sighed. "Voldemort finally got us."

Sirius let out a strangled cry and sat next to him, "He must have gotten all of the Marauders because none of us would have let this happen."

"I know mate, I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before James started to head for the door. "Well," he said determinedly, "I'm going to help to my son."

*MEANWHILE*

Lily had to choke back a sob at the pitiful state of the young boy. His pasty skin was marred with cuts and almost none of it shown without a bruises or cuts. But the worst by far was the word "FREAK" written in large letters across his small chest. At the sight of the distress on Lily's face he quickly became ashamed and tried to hide himself.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered and started to put his large and ragged shirt back on. But Lily put her hand up to stop him. She looked into the eyes that mirrored her although they were slightly lined with tears. "Why are you sorry dear?" she asked.

Harry looked at his feet and said "I'm sorry miss, for being such an ungrateful freak."

Lily was taken aback. This line was obviously drilled into his mind. Probably by abuse and pain but she pushed these thoughts away.

"No, dear you are not a freak and you are not ungrateful. You are an amazing young boy and do you know what?"

Harry sniffled a second looking like he was having an inner battle. After a minute he looked up at Lily, "What?" then stiffened as if expecting her to hit him.

"I am your mother, and the man with the messy hair, he is your father."


End file.
